


Try

by Mesweet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesweet/pseuds/Mesweet
Summary: 脸鱼前提下的螺丝鱼pwp也就是说脸惨遭NTRooc警告是在宿舍乱搞的小男孩





	Try

　　宿舍门是被人撞开的。

　　

　　罗伊斯第一个冲进来，他顾不上开冷气，进门第一件事是脱下湿透的球衣。梅苏特紧跟着他进来，把手上的装着球鞋的袋子往床上一丢，袋子砸在床架上快乐地发出一声闷响。罗伊斯抢着说：“是我赢了，我先洗澡。”他的头还套在白色球衣里，他转向梅苏特：“刚刚那个球传的太好了——”

 

　　  
　　“谢谢。你已经说了一路了。”梅苏特的声音冷冷淡淡从罗伊斯的球衣外面传来。梅苏特也有些兴奋，但他没有表现出来。至少你从声音上听不出来，他抿紧嘴唇，笑容被矜持压着，显得若有若无，可偏偏能让人看出来他的得意来。

　　

　　他们刚刚踢了场漂亮的3:0。梅苏特助攻罗伊斯射门，杀死了隔壁高中进联赛的机会，成功抢下最后一张入场券。这确实是值得人高兴的事。他们在操场上大声欢呼，声势浩大的庆祝方式和意气风发的笑声几乎要掀起那片枯黄的草皮。他们都很年轻，因此格外残忍。对手成了得到快感的气泵，对方的失误沮丧失落压缩压缩，弹起来的却是胜利者的微笑。

 

　　  
　　罗伊斯终于把球衣脱了下来。“梅苏特！”他有点气恼地喊他好队友兼室友的名字，梅苏特已经去洗澡了。卫生间传来水声和梅苏特特有的低沉的笑声，“你太慢了。”气得罗伊斯捶门，想把这条鱼拽出来揍一顿，哪怕对方刚在球场上给他传了个绝妙的弧线球。

 

　　  
　　  
　　梅苏特洗完澡从卫生间出来，看到罗伊斯正坐在他床上玩手机。

　　

　　“我说了很多次别坐我床上。”爱干净的梅苏特不满地抱怨，“你还没洗澡呢。”好在罗伊斯不会滑跪没在草地上打滚球裤还看得出原本颜色，梅苏特也就没有把罗伊斯连人带床单扔出去。

 

　　  
　　梅苏特擦着头发走过去，忍不住发问：“你在看什么?”

　　

　　“现场直拍。”罗伊斯头没抬屁股也没抬，金色的头毛一动不动。梅苏特在他旁边坐下，他也懒得挪位置。罗伊斯点开视频，一段节奏强劲的乐曲声从手机里流出来，现场的尖叫跟着响起来，吓了梅苏特一跳。

　　

　　  
　　有共同追星的目标能迅速拉近同龄人的距离，这句话是真的。男孩们并肩坐着，梅苏特凑过去看他的手机屏幕，发出赞叹声。

 

　　  
　　他们紧挨着坐着，梅苏特侧着身子，头发的水珠滴在罗伊斯的球裤上，水渍有点凉，那点冷意一下激活了罗伊斯的知觉。他如梦初醒，他觉得自己又站在了球场上，声音消失了，他陷进一片真空的寂静。罗伊斯转过头，眼里只看见一样东西。梅苏特偏着头，正专心致志地看那个手机里的纷乱场面。面部轮廓显得非常柔和。

 

　　

　　梅苏特的大腿碰到了他的。他洗完澡穿的也还是短裤，但又和那条球裤不同，是干干净净的，长度只能充当球裤的打底裤。而罗伊斯是除了梅苏特自己第一个见到它的人。这是一种私密的快乐，梅苏特的男友赫迪拉现在也看不着摸不着。

 

　　  
　　桃子和柠檬的香气在一瞬间入侵他的感官，使他变得盲目变得冲动。也可能是因为梅苏特本身就能轻易使人沦陷。梅苏特的头发还在滴水，洇湿了一小块他的裤子。水滴飞快地轻巧地消失，然后再又出现，循环往复。他洗完的黑发软塌塌地堆在头顶，像树木被压弯而柔顺垂下的枝条，没擦干的水是美杜莎蛇发獠牙下含着的唾液，那是致命的毒液，现在只是用来引诱他。罗伊斯能听见水无声的流动。细小的滴答滴答声在他耳里被放大，和心跳同频。他和梅苏特都喜欢的歌手正在唱他最喜欢的歌。他却盯着梅苏特看得入了神。  
　　

　　

　　天啊，他发觉自己起了反应。罗伊斯想要逃跑了，他想收起手机逃去洗澡。“我要去洗澡了。”他有些心虚地宣布道。梅苏特一把攥住他的手机，连着他的手一起。“等一下，等我看完这个。”梅苏特说。罗伊斯握着手机的手开始出汗，他希望梅苏特能够察觉他的不对劲，然后放他离开，被嘲笑也没关系。救命，这个直拍的时间怎么这么长，四分钟也太长了。他僵硬了，梅苏特的手掌绵软，比他的手略微烫一点。热量高的物体会向热量低的物体传递热量，这又是真的。他没出息汲取到的那点热度沿着血管直往身下冲。他不是没有和梅苏特握过手，就刚刚他们还在球场上拥抱呢。

 

　　  
　　那种拥抱队友都有份，只是简单纯洁的肢体接触，真的不同的是赫迪拉毫不遮掩地落在梅苏特颈侧的亲吻。罗伊斯并非不介意，轮到他们庆祝时他收紧手臂故意勒紧梅苏特的脖子，希望将那股近乎窒息的感觉也传给梅苏特尝尝。

 

　　  
　　对自己暗恋对象有反应是正常的，但是你的对着你有恋人的暗恋对象有反应又似乎不那么合情合理。旖旎的幻想像泡泡那样冒出来，他现在想揪住梅苏特的衣领粗鲁地吻他，他要睁着眼睛看他惊慌失措的样子。

 

　　  
　　梅苏特的手指扫过罗伊斯的手背，滑过凸起的指骨，轻轻按压着。他的眼睛始终盯着屏幕，手指在轻轻地，一下一下地摩挲着罗伊斯的手。

 

　　

　　Hey miss beautiful

　　I have never seen you before

 

　　流行歌曲以一句暧昧的低语作结，屏幕因为长时间的没人触碰自动熄灭。整栋楼也只有比赛队员在，其他学生还在上课。周围安静到诡异，只有他们二人的呼吸声。罗伊斯终于凑过去亲吻梅苏特的嘴唇，它们在之前微张着，像是期待已久。

　　  
　　意淫成真了他倒是有点不知所措，罗伊斯小心地含住他的嘴唇，而梅苏特抬手圈住了他的脖子，挤压他们之间的最后一点距离，加深了这个吻。梅苏特的嘴唇很薄，舌头可以很轻松地舔过唇瓣滑进温暖的口腔，去挑逗牙齿。梅苏特回应他，主动把舌尖送上去交缠。这是他们第一次突破朋友的安全距离。梅苏特的嘴唇和看上去的一样柔软，适合被亲吻被啃咬留下痕迹。津液被一方吞下，梅苏特耳边只有急促的喘息声，罗伊斯裸露的上身逼近他，梅苏特拍拍罗伊斯的脖颈，他才松开他。

　　

　　“你……”罗伊斯有很多问题想问他，他急于给自己的感情找一个缺口。那些话语在他舌尖上打转，转来转去都是刚才那个吻的味道。梅苏特看出来了，“要不要做?”梅苏特面无表情地问他，好像他刚刚说的是“待会去吃土豆泥炖牛肉好吗？”这样无关紧要的话。哪怕他的男友在他们头上三层楼的宿舍里。

　　

　　罗伊斯对这两个问题的答案都是可以。梅苏特从他的绿眼睛里看见了自己，梅苏特笑起来，低头去握罗伊斯的手，和他十指相扣。

　　

　　他的眼睛周围的皮肤带着一层浅淡的粉红色，耳朵红的像要滴出血来。罗伊斯知道这不是因为害羞，梅苏特，他不会。他在很多人的怀抱里都露出过这样情色的样子。他的动作可以说柔情蜜意，仿佛他们是一对真正的恋人。

 

　　  
　　他先是惊讶于梅苏特的胆大坦然，而后是阴暗地暗自庆幸。他多余的情感终于找到可宣泄的决口，尽管似乎并不道德。那有什么关系，他爱梅苏特，而他相信梅苏特也爱他。不然他不会接近他，不会在训练时老和自己待在一起。不会在现在挑逗他。坦白说他厌恶勾引自己的梅苏特，可更厌恶因此兴奋的自己，似乎自己的单恋得到了肯定，并没有，不是吗？罗伊斯的确被梅苏特吸引，他了解他，洞悉梅苏特的美好之处，同样也清楚他的缺陷。他轻视他，又出于爱美化他。把看见的当成幻象，蒙骗自己他纯洁无瑕。

　　

　　他的脑子纠缠成一团，幻象被打碎反而拼凑出一个不真实的梅苏特。不知怎的他有点可怜赫迪拉。他竭力把其他事物抛在脑后，专注于眼前。

　　

　　他们都还很年轻，所以格外残忍。

　　  
　　  
　　梅苏特的额头紧贴着他的，他们用别扭的姿势腿挤在一起坐在床沿上。梅苏特用那双无辜的眼睛看着他，等他的下一步动作。那双眼睛，瞳仁像是两块星球爆炸后的碎屑，是两点星火不受重力的影响在任意飘浮，现在短暂地落在他眼前。也许下一刻就会飘走，留下骇人的眼白和空荡荡的眼眶，留下这具躯壳渐渐腐朽风化，在他手里变成一捧飞灰。他没有见过流星，他想象着。罗伊斯隔着视网膜与他对视，梅苏特正注视着自己，这个事实使他感到愉悦。罗伊斯发觉自己正被他引诱。他洗过澡了，罗伊斯还没有。于是罗伊斯恶劣地抓着他滚到梅苏特的床上。

　　

　　走出那一步，接下来的事就好办了。梅苏特躺倒在他的枕头和被褥上。罗伊斯俯下身子亲吻他，手摸过他光裸的腿。梅苏特顺从地张开腿。宿舍下铺的空间很有限，罗伊斯紧贴着梅苏特的身体，防止自己撞到到低矮的床板。他们像小动物取暖那样亲密自然地挨在一起。衣服被撩起，罗伊斯想到了他看过的色情视频。罗伊斯压着他，汗水的味道令梅苏特口干舌燥。他们身高相仿，交叠起来床有点拥挤。

　　

 

　　他的吻从脖颈延伸到胸口，梅苏特的胸口单薄又白皙，乳头还带着沐浴露的香气。罗伊斯又闻到桃子和柠檬混合着的气味，他含住它们的时候听到了梅苏特的呻吟。他用牙齿碾咬肉粒的顶端，同时用手去照顾另外一边。敏感点被湿热的口腔吸住的感觉太过美妙，疼痛和快感蔓延开，他张开嘴难耐地喘息，气流划过喉咙发出类似哭泣的声音。手指插进罗伊斯的灿烂的金发里。

 

　　直到它们变得肿胀，乳晕也变大了一圈他才丢开手。罗伊斯跨坐在他身上，“你真好看，梅苏特。”他在他耳边说，这句调戏和他勃起的性器都使梅苏特脸上发热。

　　

　　罗伊斯的呼吸洒在他颈侧，他舔过那颗小巧的痣。“不能咬。”这句话像一盆冷水迎头泼下，梅苏特的声音还带着情欲，话里的意思却使罗伊斯恼怒。他再一次认识到梅苏特不属于他，梅苏特还躺在他身下。罗伊斯瞪着他，梅苏特闭上眼睛拒绝和他对视，眼睫毛发颤的样子又让罗伊斯心软。

　　

　　好好好，他带着不满往下动作，拉开梅苏特的内裤，有点犹豫地亲吻他的髋骨，腰侧单薄的两根骨头支棱着。梅苏特太敏感了，他把嘴唇挨上去的时候能感受到梅苏特的颤抖，他扭腰试图躲开，罗伊斯抬起眼睛看他，亲到再往下一点的地方时，梅苏特像条濒死的鱼似的弹起来，罗伊斯摁住他的腰在左侧咬了一口，温热的吐息笼罩下体，像细微的针刺在裸露的皮肤上，梅苏特的喘息变得急促，胸口不断起伏，肋骨历历可数。罗伊斯手里蹭着梅苏特已经兴奋的性器，他撸了两把，准备让梅苏特用后面射出来。

 

　　罗伊斯在床头架上找到了一瓶身体乳，“你这个很不好用啊。”罗伊斯边打开盖子边抱怨。  
　　  
　　“……”梅苏特想罗伊斯是不是在报复才这么说的，故意让他难堪。

 

　　  
　　虽然不好用但也还是要用，晒不到太阳的屁股比其他地方更白一些。他把白色的乳状物挤在手上往梅苏特身后探去，手指探进后穴，两个指节没进他的身体里，撑开狭窄潮湿的甬道按压，不适感让梅苏特皱眉，他努力转移注意力眼神四处乱飘，看头顶的床，看罗伊斯隐忍着给他扩张的俊俏面孔，被叫作“小火箭”的11号眉头皱起眼神凶狠。眉眼凌厉像在球场上正准备罚进一个点球。梅苏特喜欢看到别人渴望他的样子，不管是谁。也该给他一点奖励。他伸手去抚慰罗伊斯胯下的坚挺，动作急切地再加上一把火。

 

　　在他体内作乱的手指加到了三根，手指在体内搅动撑开，手指刮蹭敏感点刺激得梅苏特挺起腰难耐地呻吟：“嗯……”快感不断累积，感官但是还不够，需要更有力的东西进来填满空虚。

　　

　　他的裤子被拉下，内裤紧勒着他的屁股，湿润的前端磨蹭着穴口，入口预感将被粗暴地对待开始兴奋地张合。然后发硬的顶进他的身体里，梅苏特呻吟起来，罗伊斯感觉他下面紧紧吸着他，扩张还不够，性器只得一点点推进，麻痒从身体深处牵扯着梅苏特的神经。梅苏特大腿发颤，腿被折在身前推开，膝盖抵着罗伊斯的胸口，臀部悬空，方便被进出的性器贯穿，相互接触的肉体更加滚烫，梅苏特的身体因为情欲染上红色，仰起头吐息时露出艳红的舌尖，诱使他被欲望冲昏头脑。

　　

　　床板被撞得乱响，整个床架摇晃着。梅苏特被迫承受他的冲撞。他如愿以偿在梅苏特身体里律动着，梅苏特内里又紧又湿，死死绞着他。罗伊斯恶意地想赫迪拉要是现在来找他，梅苏特会是什么样子?他会结结巴巴地道歉，求他停下来，身体会因为紧张地绞得更紧。但他可不会停下来。他看着梅苏特沉浸在欲望里，叫声毫不遮掩。他看到眼睛失焦的漂亮样子又忍不住去亲吻他，把涌动到唇边的话语吞下去。

 

　　

　　他每次都顶到深处再抽出来，他的囊袋怕打着臀肉。再换着角度顶进去。拔出时会带出柔软的嫩肉，不得章法地硬往里挤，退出来的时候碾过前列腺，甬道收缩把肠肉蜷上来包裹着性器。过电一样的快感打遍全身。胯部，腰部，脊椎到大脑都酥麻掉。梅苏特抑制不住颤抖，身体被快感蛀空失去控制。他的眼底漫出眼泪。梅苏特无意识抓紧了床单，高潮时射出的精液溅在罗伊斯掌心里。汗水唾液眼泪全蹭在他一直保持清洁的床上。

　　  
　　比赛完的性爱感觉很不错，梅苏特浑身发软，腿夹着罗伊斯的腰，他打量罗伊斯裸露的上身，对方和他身高差不多，可是脱衣有肉这件让梅苏特心里不平衡，他餍足地眯起眼睛，像只偷腥得逞的猫，又在他身上掐了一下。

　　  
　　罗伊斯没有急着起身，他亲吻他的额头，浅色的胡须蹭到了梅苏特。罗伊斯想这也许这是他们最亲密的时候，他不介意多创造一些这样的时刻。

　　

　　end.


End file.
